A Woman Among Men
by sabor ice
Summary: How did the knights know Vanora? Where did she come from? How did she meet and fall in love with Bors? This is the untold story about Vanora, the woman opposite Guinevere in King Arthur. Pleas R&R. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

**One**

Romans and boys on horseback lined the road leading to the village. Dagonet was the first to have seen them, eyeing them suspiciously as they rode onward. He quickly took a short-cut back to his people, who had by then gathered to speak to the Roman guards.

From the crowd a girl, a few years younger than eighteen year old Dagonet, approached him and clasped onto his arm tightly. Her long, curly, auburn colored hair flowed across her narrow shoulders as she looked from the guards and back to Dagonet. The question of fear lurked behind her light brown eyes.

"Who are they, Dagonet?" the girl asked. "Why are they here?"

Dagonet peered down her and replied, "They've come for me. I knew they would be along soon, but I did not think so soon."

The girl bit her lip and hugged his side. "You're like a big brother to me, Dagonet. I don't want you to go."

"Do not fear, Vanora, I will return," he kissed the top of her head lightly.

Just then, a Roman guard caught sight of the broad-shouldered Dagonet and zoned his gaze in on him.

"You, boy, " the guard said from his horse. "Gather what you can carry; we leave in a few minutes."

"How long shall we be gone?" Dagonet wondered, stepping forward.

"Fifteen years and then some," the Roman replied.

Behind him, Vanora gasped softly. Fifteen years was far too long! Who knew if Dagonet would even survive long enough to return home? Vanora did not worry about Dagonet's great war skills, she only worried about the enemies he encountered and their war skills. As Dagonet made his way to his quarters to prepare for leave, Vanora slipped silently from the crowds and out of sight.

After retrieving his faithful white and gray steed from the stables, Dagonet mounted and awaited the Roman's command to move out. He took one last look around at his small clan as his eyes searched for Vanora in the crowds. He sighed heavily, believing that she must have fled home upset as she was.

"Move out!" the first Roman shouted.

The boys and Dagonet followed the Romans out of the village and onto the road.

"Goodbye," Dagonet whispered, before turning around and trailing behind the others.

As the day progressed, Dagonet had been watching the other boys and was intrigued at how different they all were. He didn't know their names yet, but he could identify them easily by their physical appearances. Most of the boys seemed to be around his age, except for two, who were a couple years younger. One boy was small with a fair complexion and fair hair. The other smaller by had cinnamon colored curls on his head. The third boy he saw was slightly chubby with a rosy complexion. The fourth had long, curly hair that reached his mid-back. The last two boys had to be the most interesting looking of them all. One was a lean boy with dark, curly hair and a flashy grin. Dagonet wondered what made this one seem so confident in himself. Finally, the last of the other boys was slender with knotty black hair and tattoos on his cheeks. On his right forearm sat a small brown hawk.

The boys simultaneously let their horses drop further and further back from the Roman guards ahead without being too out of sight. The guards didn't seem to care enough to even check on them. The boys could probably ride off and they wouldn't of noticed. Of course they knew deserters would be executed, so they dared not do so.

The tattooed face boy leaned inward the the others and whispered, "These Romans are so dumb, they don't even realize we're being followed."

The other boys looked behind them and then back at the boy with wild curiosity in their eyes.

"How do you know we're being followed?" the dark, curly haired boy cocked an eyebrow.

The tattooed boy chuckled. "You live in the wilderness as long as I have, you learn a thing or two about tracking. Someone has definately been tracking us."

The boy with the cinnamon colored curls asked, "Do you think whoever it is is dangerous?"

"No telling," the tattooed boy replied, stroking his hawk. "Guess we'll have to wait for tonight."

"Why tonight?" the long haired boy wondered. "How will we know if it's friend or foe?"

"Well, if we're ambushed, then it's an enemy, isn't it?" the boy with the hawk added.

Dagonet listened closely the the others ask they spoke and wondered who could be following them and why. The boys conversed throughout the rest of the day, exchanging names and telling stories of where they came from. It was a rare thing hearing these tales, for the boys knew they would probably soon forget what the word 'home' meant.

At dusk the Romans allowed the boys to make camp in a slightly forested area.

"We will leave at dawn," the stockier guard declared.

"We will come get you before that, so be rested and prepared for another day's hard ride," the second guard added.

After the Romans were out of sight, the chubbier boy called Bors blew raspberries in their direction. The others kept their chuckles as low as possible as they lay on their bedrolls and stared up at the starlit sky.

"So, how long did they say it would take us to get to our post?" Galahad wondered, picking at his cinnamon colored curls.

"A few weeks as long as the weather permits I heard," the long haired knight, Gawain, answered.

"Well, it's not all bad, I guess," the smaller boy, Arthur said. "It means we have more time to get to know one another and become friends."

"How touching," the dark haired knight, Lancelot, mocked. "It's what I've always wanted."

"So, what do you all think? Do you think whoever was following us earlier still is?" Galahad asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I bet my life on it," Tristan, the tattooed boy, replied.

"Don't worry about it, Galahad," Dagonet said. "Nothing will happen. Just get some sleep, all of you."

Galahad didn't have to be told twice; the second he layed his head down he was fast asleep. One by one the others drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Dagonet was the last to find sleep. He watched the dying flames of the fire until his eyes closed as well.

**End, 'One.'**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

**Two**

The night was relatively quiet, for only the soothing sounds of nature's calls stirred. Even though the surroundings and conditions were different for them now, the boys lay in a light, relaxive sleep. The night owls in the trees called to one another as they hunted small game. The hawk that belonged to Tristan stayed nearby, catching small mice for her dinner.

Suddenly, a branch snapped and Galahad's eyes shot open. His nails dug into his pant legs as he listened attentively. Then, two more sounds of snapping twigs came. The younger boy sat upright, his eyes searching in the darkness for any sign of movement. He saw that the other boys still slept, so he thought he had been hearing things. Laying back down, he tried to find sleep again. Some time past and Galahad heard no more sounds of twigs snapping.

Light appeared over the horizon, but it was still a half hour or so before the Romans would come to collect the boys. Tristan was the first boy to awaken, but he stayed perfectly still as he heard a minor rustling sound behind him. He waited for the small footsteps to creep forward before he quickly turned on whatever it was, dagger drew and all. A startling scream aroused the rest of the camp.

Dagonet sat up and wiped his eyes, trying to focus them on the scene before him. The sounds of Tristan and another struggling was heard. The rest of the boys jumped to their feet as a small bundle backed away from Tristan's grasp.

"I told you we were being followed!" Tristan declared, pointing at the girl cowering on the ground.

"I knew I heard something last night," Galahad said. "That was you, wasn't it?"

The girl looked up at them, tears streaming down her face. "I only wanted some of your food. I was hungry, that's all."

Dagonet stepped into the girl's view. Her eyes lit up and she smiled slightly as she gazed up at him. "Dagonet!"

The auburn-haired girl lept into the big man's arms and hugged him closely. He ran his fingers through her hair, astonished at seeing her. The boys raised their eyebrows as they watched the two curiously.

"Vanora, where did you come from? How did you get here?" Dagonet asked, holding her face between his strong hands.

"Fifteen years was too long for me to wait for you, Dagonet! I wasn't going to let you go away without me coming with!" Vanora replied.

"You are foolish, Vanora, but I love you for it!" Dagonet hugged his friend again.

Lancelot cleared his throat. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Dagonet?"

Dagonet and Vanora spun around to the others. The auburn-haired girl still held the most memorable smile upon her face. Her eyes still held light in them, like a reflection of the new morning sun.

"This is Vanora, a girl I've known all my life. She's like a sister to me," Dagonet said. "Vanora, this is Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, Arthur, and Tristan."

Vanora remembered the tattooed boy well and nodded to him.

"Sorry I frightened you," Tristan reluctantly said. "But, frankly you scared us first."

"I'm sorry I was sneaking around, but I didn't want those Romans to find me out," Vanora said.

Lancelot crossed his arms. "Well, they sure as hell know you're here now."

The boys and Vanora turned to see the few Roman guards trotting up the hill towards them. Vanora hid half-way behind Dagonet, but they had all ready seen her.

"You, girl! What are you doing here!" the first Roman asked sternly.

"I'm from the village," Vanora spoke up, showing the guard that he did not intimidate her one bit. "I'm a friend of Dagonet's."

"I don't care who you are friends with. This is no place for a girl to be. Go home," the guard replied coldly.

Dagonet stepped forward. "Sir, we are a league away from the nearest village.You cannot expect her to stay out here with no protection or means to aide herself."

"So, give her one of your knives," the second Roman said. "It's time to ride; let's go."

The third Roman, a larger man with a round face said, "Let her stay; she may be useful for something."

As the Roman reached down to grab ahold of Vanora's arm, Dagonet and the others stepped forward, weapons drawn half-way. The Romans looked up them with disbelief and rage.

"Touch her and there will be one less Roman in this world," Bors swore, glaring up at the guards.

Vanora looked upon the chubbier boy with gratitude in her eyes. When she first saw him, she thought he'd be the last one to say something like that.

The third guard chuckled heartilly and nodded to him. "I like you spirit, boy, but let's hope it will do you justice later on in life."

Scowling, the first Roman said, "Prepare now. We leave in two minutes. Bring the damned girl with you if you wish to carry the extra load."

"Don't worry," Vanora said defiently. "I can take care of myself."

The Romans shared a laugh as they wheeled about their horses and departed. Vanora turned back to the others, who resheathed their weapons completely.

"Thank you all," she said.

"A friend of Dagonet's is a friend of ours," Arthur said with a smile. "Right?"

The others nodded to her as they made way to their horses that grazed nearby.

"Come, you can ride with me," Dagonet said, tuging on her arm.

Vanora pulled back. "Just a minute, Dag," she said, rushing into the forest green.

Dagonet cocked an eyebrow and chuckled as Vanora came back riding a beautiful gray gelding. He coaked the horse's thick mane as a smiling Vanora looked down at him. The others, who had all ready cleaned up camp and mounted their steeds, watched the two with great intrigue.

"Would you look at that!" Bors laughed.

"Beautiful," Gawain acknowledged.

Bors leaned inward and said, "I wasn't talking about the horse!"

The knights smiled, bemused. Dagonet and Vanora joined them as the Romans whistled for them to ride up to them. Nobody moved. The guards whistled for them again.

"Do you think we should ride over to them?" Galahad wondered, his cinnamon colored curls swaying into his eye.

"I think we should make them come to us," Vanora suggested.

Lancelot flashed his grin and sat back in his saddle. "I like the way this girl thinks, Dagonet!"

Vanora smiled towards Dagonet and then back at the others. A few moments passed; the group made it clear to the Romans that they weren't moving. Flabergasted, the guards rode up beside the stubborn young people. The first guard, zoned in on Dagonet with his gray eyes. Then, without warning, he struck him across the face. Vanora gasped but Dagonet motioned that he was all right. The boys looked upon the men with deadly intent.

"Now, you all will well remember that you come to your commanding officers, not the other way around," the gray-eyed Roman scowled. "You will follow orders as they are given!"

Then, the guards turned and rode into a full cantar. Dagonet wiped the stream of blood that ran down his cheek. None of the boys or Vanora said anything, afraid that if they again challenged these Romans, someone would be hurt.

**End, 'Two.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

**Three**

The afternoon sun looked down upon the group as they traveled. It was not so hot, but more humid. Vanora was basically sticking to her mare's saddle, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. Her dress came past her knees, but that didn't help her legs. She tried to keep it down as much as possible.

Dagonet noticed her fidgeting and said, "Vanora, maybe you'd rather wear some pants. Mine wouldn't fit you, but perhaps Galahad's would."

Vanora nodded and asked, "How's your cut?"

The broad-shouldered boy ran his fingers over the slash mark that extended from his eye to his mid-cheek. "It's stopped bleeding at least. Do not worry, I will be fine."

"When we stop, I'll clean the cut out for you and stitch it. I have a bit of thread and a needle in my bag," she offered.

Overhearing their conversation, Lancelot said, "The girl can ride and sew. If she could cook we'd be in heaven!"

Dagonet and Vanora grinned equally. Vanora replied, "I can cook anything you'd like. My mother taught me how."

The other boys cheered quietly. They were beginning to think having Vanora along wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Vanora brushed stray hairs from her rosy cheek. "Yes, I will cook you all something tonight, but under one condition. You must teach me archery and swordfighting."

"And, she's a fighter, too!" Lancelot smirked.

"Why on Earth would you need to know that?" Gawain wondered.

"What, you think girls should not know how to fight?" Vanora said. "Afraid I might better you all?"

The boys laughed again, but realized she was serious.

"So, do we have a deal?" Vanora asked.

"Anything for a bite of some homemade cooking!" Bors answered and the others agreed.

The day dragged onward, making the group both bored and exhausted by the minute. The Romans, on their grand steeds, didn't seem to care if they had a break or not. They'd probably make them ride all night if they'd complained! It was past three when the gray-eyed Roman finally raised his arm to Vanora and the others.

"We will rest hear for an hour or so. Rest your horses, because we'll be riding into the night again today," the Roman said.

A wave of relief blew over the youths as they dismounted their horses. They removed the horses' saddles and let them graze on the open field freely. Vanora, with her hands behind her back, watched Tristan tend to his hawk. She bit her lip, wondering if the tattooed boy would mind her speaking with him. Timidly, she stepped closer to him. Tristan, who was busy feeding his hawk some bit, looked up at Vanora as she came beside him.

"Your hawk is beautiful. Where did you get her?" Vanora asked.

"I found Illiana abandoned in the forest one day. I tended to her injuries and set her free," Tristan said. "Only thing was that she insisted on coming back to me."

She sat on a mound of grass and crossed her legs at the ankles. "She knew your kindness and sought to repay you by staying by your side."

Tristan's eyes lowered as he put out Illiana on his forearm. "You can pet her if you want to. She won't bite."

Vanora reached out too quickly with her hand, for she was so eager to stroke the bird. Illiana squawked at the girl's quick movements, sending her to put her hand back on her lap.

Tristan shook his head and placed Vanora's hand on the hawk's back, allowing her to gently pet the animal. "Like this."

A few moments later, Dagonet called to her. "Vanora!" he said.

The girl smiled warmly towards Tristan as she stood and went to Dagonet. The older boy handed Vanora her small bag of personal items and sat on a rock. Kneeling beside him, Vanora took out her needle and thread and set it in her lap. She wetted a cloth with water from a skin and cleaned out Dagonet's face wound.

"I'm sorry about this, Dag," she said. "It's more my fault. Maybe we shouldn't have disobeyed them after all."

"And, let them take advantage of every situation?" Dagonet said with kind eyes. "No, little one, I believe what you and all of us did was the right thing to do."

"Yes, but it wasn't any of the rest of us that they cut," Vanora replied.

"'Tis but a scratch."

"A scratch that will leave a nice scar on your face, Dag."

"My first battle wound, how exciting."

Vanora chuckled softly as she began to stitch up his wound. Dagonet watched her as a brother would watch his sister, with tenderness and devotion.

"So, what do you think of the others?"

"I think they are wonderful. It's like having seven brothers now, instead of one. I will be glad when you teach me to fight."

"I must admit, at first the idea didn't sound so good to me. Now, though, I think it will be beneficial for you to learn."

Vanora finished up his stitches. "Can't be there to protect me all the time, right?"

The older boy pinched Vanora's cheek lightly and smiled warmly. The truth was that he was afraid to death for her. He was afraid of what would happen to her when he and the others weren't there. A fighter or not, Vanora was still a young woman. A young woman could easily be overpowered in any type of situation.

"Hey, Vanora! How about some of that cooking now?" Bors shouted.

Vanora placed her hands on her hips and cocked back her head. Suddenly, the rest of the boys joined in.

"Please!" they all pleaded.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Vanora replied, "Well, all right!"

The boys cheered again and proceeded in making a cooking fire. The boys cheered again and proceeded in making a cooking fire. Vanora was hardly surprised at how fast young men could work if they were hungry enough. Galahad and Gawain tended to the fire as Lancelot and Arthur collected more wood for burning. Dagonet had gone to the nearby stream to refill their waterskins. Tristan and Bors, with their bows at hand, ventured off into the woods to seek wild game. Twenty minutes later, Tristan and Bors returned with eight rabbits.

Vanora was ready to take and clean up the rabbits for rabbit stew, but was impressed when Bors and Tristan did all the cleaning and cutting up. She boiled water in a small pot that Galahad had given her and put the cut up rabbit in for a quick simmer. The boys watched eagerly, their eyes never leaving sight of the girl cooking over the fire. At one point, Vanora burst out laughing at the lot of them; their tongues were basically hanging from their mouths.

Sitting down between Dagonet and Arthur, Vanora slowly ate her meal, savoring every last bite; the boys hungrily choked down their food like a pack of wild dogs. With their stomachs full, they all lay back on the ground, staring up at the fading sun in the sky.

"I thought those Romans said an hour or so," Gawain said.

"Maybe we got lucky and they got eaten out there," Lancelot joked.

"I wouldn't think that so lucky," Galahad said. "That'd mean we'd be in danger, wouldn't it?"

"Naw, Galahad, beasts would take one look at your ugly smug and flee in terror. I think we're safe," Tristan said, feeding Illiana the last of the rabbit.

Galahad threw a small pebble at the tattooed boy as the others chuckled, amused.

"I'm so full, I can hardly move," Bors said, yawning.

"You, full?" Gawain asked, peering over at him. "You must be sick then. Who are you and what have you done with Bors?"

Suddenly, the call of wild beasts echoed throughout the forests and plains. In one instance, Vanora and the others were sitting up and looking around anxiously.

"Bors, I hope that was you're stomach," Lancelot said.

"What is it?" Vanora wondered, scooting closer to Dagonet.

"Sounds like wolves, maybe coyotes," Tristan replied, not worried.

"Let's get to the horses and go find those blasted Romans," Gawain said.

"I'm with you," Galahad answered, getting up.

Everyone quickly saddle their horses and mounted. The calls of wolves or coyotes was still heard in the distance. The Romans could not be far from where they were, so they turned their horses and rode.

**End, 'Three.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

**Four**

Vanora rode up beside Galahad. The boy was around the same age as herself, maybe a year older. His face was smooth and scar-free and youthful, but his features were not flawless, like it seemed the dark-haired boy, Lancelot's were. Galahad gripped his horse's mane tightly with one hand as his other kept beside his sword. He was openly shaking in the warm air of the late evening.

Galahad noticed her staring at him and smiled cheekily. "Fine young man I am. You don't even appear to be nervous of what's out there."

"I try not to appear to be anything," Vanora replied. "Don't worry, though, Galahad, you're not alone."

Tristan said, "It'll be dark soon. If we don't find those rogue Romans soon, we should take cover for the night."

"We better turn around soon and head back from where we came," Gawain said. "We stray too much from the main path and we might find ourselves lost."

Tristan shook his head and rode forward.

"Illiana knows where we are," Tristan extended his arm out for the hawk to take flight. "She will show us the way."

Vanora and the others watched as the hawk gracefully soared on the wind's back. At the same moment, they heard strange noises come from the inner woods again. It was more of a loud, long groaning sound than any call of the wild.

"_Inish_," Dagonet declared. "Devil ghosts."

Lancelot pulled a spare sword out that had been tied to his saddle. He leaned over and handed it to Vanora, who's eyes widened at the sight of them weapon.

"Good as time as any to learn to wield a sword," Lancelot said in a rather serious tone of voice.

After he felt that Vanora had a strong hold on the weapon, he let her alone with it and kept his own two swords strapped closely to his backside. She examined the sword closely, almost mesmorized by this peculiar contraption of Man. She ran her fingers lightly over the blade, so not to injure her delicate skin. The designs on the sword were beautifully carved to perfection. Vanora did not know what the ancient wording said, but she knew it must have been something great to honor the magnificent weapon.

Dagonet showed her a few, simple moves--blocking and striking mostly. He also told her how important it was to keep the hilt of the sword in her firm grasp, so not to lose balance while wielding it. Vanora thanked him and smiled to Lancelot as well, before laying the sword across her lap. She was entralled to be like one of the boys and not be singled out. The dealings of these weapons were intriguing.

"Will you teach me how to use a bow as well?" Vanora asked of the two boys whom she had seen carrying bows earlier.

Bors chuckled, admiring her spunk, and Tristan replied, "Stick to the sword for now. Learn to use it; make it a part of you, understand?"

Vanora nodded, practicing holding the sword in her hand like Dagonet had said. She nearly dropped it when a whooshing sound seemed to encircle them. Instinctively, the boys formed a square shape around Vanora's horse, protecting her from all sides. Their weapons were drawn now, and they glistened in the aura of the setting sun.

Suddenly, the horses became spooked, raising their front hooves high into the air. Vanora slipped off the back of her mare and slid onto the ground with a thud. She rolled to one side quickly as her mare raised and lowered its hooves again and again. As Gawain got ahold of the gray mare's reigns and calmed it down, Vanora climbed to her feet and brushed herself off.

"You all right?" Dagonet asked.

"I'm fine. No, you don't have to dismount," Vanora assured, reaching down to pick up the short sword Lancelot had given her.

As she stood erect once again, Vanora gasped as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze turned toward the deepening woods.

"What is it, Vanora?" Bors asked.

"I swear there were eyes in those trees...silver eyes there watching us," she replied.

The boys began looking around again.

"The forests have eyes, they do," Galahad spoke up.

It was in this moment the sound of approaching horses were heard. The Romans had finally caught up with them, their faces slightly dirty ans sweaty from the ride.

"What do you all think you are doing out here! You are our wards, out responsibilites until we deliver you to your post, whether anyone likes it or not," the gray-eyed Roman shouted.

Though the tension was high between the boys and the Roman guards, none of them decided to anger them further.

"We heard noises," Gawain said. "And, Vanora saw eyes in the trees staring back at her."

The first Roman looked down at the girl. "She probably did. These woods are full of Woads. I won't lie or baby you all. Woads are very dangerous creatures; they live in the trees and kill anyone who they seemed threatened by. Make no mistake, you stay in one place too long, you may end up dead. You may meet them on some distant battlefield, boys, remember that."

Noticing the setting sun, the second Roman with the brown eyes sighed and said, "We will have to sleep her tonight."

"But, didn't you just say...?" Lancelot was cut off by the brown-eyed Roman.

"That is an order! Would you rather ride all night?" he asked greedily. "Because of the time you've all wasted while we searched for you, it will cost you your break times tomarrow."

A look of disgust and hatred came from the boys as the Romans went to their own side of the field to make camp. Vanora and the boys made their fire in the middle of the plain, so not to be near the trees. However, being out in the open didn't make them feel much safer.

"I can't believe those bastards would make us ride tomarrow with no stopping!" Bors stated.

"It's their duty; they are trying to prepare us for the harsh life ahead," Arthur replied.

"Don't talk to me of duty! There is nothing dutiful about what they're doing. They know exactly what they are doing and loving every minute of it!" Lancelot waved his finger at Arthur.

"Lancelot, stop!" Vanora pleaded, drawing her legs up to her chest. "We'll just have to look out for one another, then, right?"

"Vanora's right," Gawain agreed. "We'll just have to watch each other's backs. We'll just have to make the best of it all."

Lancelot drew in a deep breath and sighed. "All right," he whispered, laying his head down.

A foul odor passed before Vanora's nose. She couldn't figure out its origin until she smelled herself. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She hadn't bathed in three days and was beginning to smell.

"I'll have to find somewhere to wash myself tomarrow," Vanora said to herself. "I may be like one of the boys, but I don't have to smell like one."

Then, she closed her eyes as both her mind and body longed for sleep.

**End, 'Four.' **

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

**Five**

The cool night breeze caressed Dagonet's rugged face. It was a sweet, almost soothing feeling towards them all after the warm sun had nestled itself behind the mountains. Slowly, as if still half asleep, Dagonet icy blue eyes opened and surveyed the surrounding area. His gaze traced the outline of each boy's body as he lay sleeping. When he reached the last one, his count fell short.

"Six?" he said to himself.

Sitting up, Dagonet poked at the dying fire until it lit up with glowing life. He peered around camp again and justified his fearful suspicions. Two of the youths were missing--one was Bors, the other was Vanora.

"Vanora? Bors?" Dagonet whispered as he stood.

The young man was almost alarmed at their disappearance, when he heard soft laughter nearby. He walked a few paces from camp, using the light of the moon to find his way. The laughter, which he knew came from Bors and Vanora, was growing louder as he came closer. Soon, the two youths came into clear view. Dagonet listened for a moment before interrupting their secret meeting.

"...Bors, I feel strange doing this," Vanora said, chuckling.

"Just do it like I showed you," came Bors' reply.

Needing not to here anymore, Dagonet rapidly approached the two, nearly startling them in the process.

"Vanora, Bors, what are you doing?" Dagonet asked.

Vanora was standing in front of an old tree stump, a bow and arrow in her hands. Bors was on the opposite side, supervising her shots.

"Dag," Vanora's sweet voice came. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right? What the devil are you doing out here so late?" Dagonet wondered.

Vanora smirked, but was touched by his concern. "We're fine, Dagonet. Bors and I couldn't sleep. I asked him to teach me to use a bow now. It was going to be a surprise for you all tomarrow."

He glanced toward Bors, who shrugged absentmindedly. looking back at Vanora, Dagonet was kind but firm.

"Vanora, did you not hear what those Romans said about the dangerous beings called Woads? It is safer if you both stay near the fire. It's important we stay together," Dagonet said.

Biting her lip, Vanora nodded. "I guess you're right, Dag. I'm sorry I worried you."

Dagonet saw the crushed expression on her face and sighed deeply. "All right, show me your shot."

Vanora's face lit up and she squealed quietly with delight. She positioned her feet in the dirt and drew back the string of the bow. Nocking the arrow, she aimed it toward the stump across the way.

"Now, focus on the stump. Think of it as your enemy. Go for the heart, neck, or head," Bors instructed, crouching.

This task was easy for Vanora. She hadn't met so many people in her fifteen years of life; moreover, she hadn't met many people she disliked. She was not a harsh, cold, or judegemental kind of person. When it came time to think of a target for archery practice, though, the answer was simple. She imagined the neck of the tree stump to be a silver helmet. The two branches that were left on either side served as shoulder armor. The body of the stump signified the military outfit of Rome.

"One less Roman bastard in the world," she whispered to herself.

Closing one of her light brown eyes, she pulled the bow string back to her cheek and released it, hitting the "head" of the Roman officer. Pleased with herself, Vanora lowered her bow and leaned on it.

"Nice shot, Vanora!" Dagonet was amazed.

"Bloody hell," Bors said, scratching the back of his neck.

Vanora turned to him and smiled.

"I think you're a better shot than Tristan," Bors let out a throaty chuckle.

"Better not let him hear you say that too loud, though, Bors," Vanora laughed.

She shot him another flirty glance, causing Bors to scratch the back of his neck again. She was obviously making him nervous, all though he tried not to show it.

"All right," Dagonet said. "Better get back to camp. Long day ahead tomarrow."

The rays of the mid-day sun beat down on the group. The youths were so terribly exhausted from the heat while the Romans seemed to hardly break a sweat. Mostly the boys and Vanora did not speak, but noticing how cool, calm, and collected the Romans stayed, a comment had to be made.

"Demons...straight from hell...I'm telling you," Bors gasped out.

Vanora, who now wore a pair of Galahad's spare leggings, had suddenly wished she would have kept her dress. She could have lived with her behind sticking to the saddle, as long as she could feel the deserving breeze on her slender legs.

Finally, the gray-eyed Roman raised his hand for them to stop. Vanora, temperarily blinded, raised her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. The youths realized they had entered some sort of village. The people were mostly peasant-folk, much like the people that lived in her and Dagonet's village back home. Without warning, the gray-eyed grasped Vanora's arm and yanked her from her horse. The boys were momentarily stunned, not fully aware of what had just happened in their heated exhaustion.

"Let me go!" Vanora spat.

The gray-eyed Roman tossed her into the arms of a couple villagers, who kept hold on her. As the boys prepared to fight to get to Vanora, they were stopped by the other Roman guards.

"What is the meaning of this!" Dagonet shouted, letting his rage show.

"In three days you will reach your assigned posts. This is the nearest village to that post. We cannot have a woman with us when we arrive, so she will have to be left here," the Roman plainly explained.

"Dagonet, don't let him do this! Don't leave me alone," Vanora sobbed.

"Let her come with us! She's no trouble!" Galahad said. "She's one of us now!"

"Let her come along?" the brown-eyed Roman cackled. "What do you think will happen if you bring a lone woman to an encampment of men?"

He grabbed Vanora by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. Then, he placed a knife at her throat. The others, mad with rage, were ready to act at an given moment. The Roman guards, however, were also armed to kill.

"Wait," Vanora said, chocking back her tears. "He's right I wouldn't be safe there. Don't get all bloodied up for me. I don't want my last images of you all to be red."

Swallowing hard, deep down Dagonet knew the Roman was also right. If Vanora journeyed with them to their post, who knows what would happen to herb while they were in training, later battles.

The gray-eyed Roman released the shaking girl and nudged her forward. Mounting his steed, he said, "Say your good-byes. I'll allow you that much."

Each boy held a frown upon his face as they dismounted and stepped closer to the young woman who had become like a sister to them. Most of them had nothing to say, or could say nothing as they hugged her farewell. The last two boys were Dagonet and Bors, respectively.

"I'm sorry, Vanora," Dagonet hung his head in shame. "I never meant for us to part this way."

"Hey, everything will be ok," she said embracing him tenderly. "Just don't forget about me, all right?"

Vanora quickly kissed the young man she looked up to as her big brother on the cheek. Then, she turned to Bors, who was just in bad of shape as Dagonet. He couldn't bring himself to look up at her.

"Be brave out there, you hear me?" Vanora said.

"We'll see each other again," Bors replied, raising his head to see her pretty face one last time.

"Don't you forget me either, ok?" she said, biting her lip.

Bors couldn't answer her with words, but she knew how he felt. She felt the same way, too.

"Let's go," the gray-eyed guard said coldly. "Time to go."

Taking one last look at Vanora, the knights turned and rode on after the Romans. Vanora stood there for the longest time, even after her brothers' figures were no more than distant shadows left in the wind.

**End, 'Five.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

**Six**

_Ten Years Later_

"Come on, they're are thirsty and hungry knights over here!" Bors slammed his fist down on the table.

"And, there are thirsty and hungry men over here, too!" a reply came from one of the barmaids.

The other knights chuckled heartilly. Lancelot hit Bors on the shoulder.

"I think I know that girl from somewhere before," Lancelot said, winking at Gawain.

"Yeah, Lancelot, I think you're right," Gawain chuckled out.

"You know who she reminds me of, Bors?" Lancelot grinned openly. "Your mother!"

The knights roared with laughter as Bors waved his hand dismissively at Lancelot's comment. He picked up his mug and slammed it down on the table three times, finally getting a barmaid's attention. She lithly walked over the the table, hands on her hips. Her hair was light brown with a tint of red in it.

"So, what can I get you?" the barmaid asked, trying to catch her breath from running about, serving men.

Suddenly, Lancelot grasped her by the waist and sat her on his lap. "How about me?"

The woman, maybe twenty-five or so, sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, woman, we need more ale!" another man cried.

"I'll be right there!" the woman replied.

She wrestled her way from Lancelot's grip and turned to face them again. "What can I get you? I haven't all night."

Bors silently studied the barmaid from head to toe. The woman was young and quite beautiful for a common barmaid. Her hair was auburn colored and pulled back in a lose bun. Her high cheekbones highlighted her fair facial features and light brown eyes.

"Ale and stew, for the three of us," Gawain answered, gesturing to he, Lancelot, and Bors.

The woman quickly glanced at the awestruck Bors before hurrying back to the bar. The burly man rubbed the stubble on his chin. The unusual beauty had also caught Gawain and Lancelot's eyes. Lancelot had boldly declared so when he wrapped his arms around the woman. Gawain had leisurely sat back in his seat and watched her; he was one to wait for an opportune moment to speak to a promising new lover.

"That girl with the auburn hair, she's new, isn't she?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Lanora, she'd know for sure," Gawain replied.

Moments later as a dark-haired woman passed Gawain, he grasped her arm and pulled her onto his knee.

"Gawain, I all ready told you my shift isn't over until eleven," the husky woman said, smiling.

"I know, darlin'," Gawain replied. "My friends here were just wondering about that girl over there."

The barmaid called Lanora peered over to where Gawain pointed.

"What, her? Yeah, she's knew. Haven't caught her name yet, but she just started here last week while you all were out of town," the barmaid answered. "Now, I've got to get back to work."

Still smiling, Gawain wouldn't release her arm. Sighing, Lanora leaned over and deeply kissed the knight. She giggled and stood, collecting her things. Gawain tapped her on her bottom as she went on her way. He shrugged towards Lancelot and Bors, who had been watching with amusement.

Moments later, a crash and struggling was heard. The three knights turned towards the commotion presently. The auburn hair woman had dropped her tray when a drunkard grappled her. She pulled backwards, trying to fight him off as best she could. Suddenly, the drunkard's eyes bulged as his throat was met with a short blade. His eyes moved from the young woman to the dark, curly haired knight beside him. Bors and Gawain were there as well, watching their friend's movements and chuckling lightly.

"Touch her again and they'll be one less man like you in this world," Lancelot said, grinning.

The auburn hair woman cocked an eyebrow at these young knights. She gasped slightly, for she knew she had heard those words before. Maybe not to the exact ones, but still very similar. The barmaid hid her blushing cheeks as she bent down to pick up her tray. Lancelot lowered his sword as the drunkard vacated the tavern.

Looking back towards the three knights she said, "Thank you, sirs. I will bring your food and drink shortly."

The three watched her make her way back through the crowd and went back to their table in the corner.

Sitting down and resheathing his sword, Lancelot said, "My, what a way to start the evening."

"Nothing like dealing with the night's first drunkard, eh?" Gawain replied, his eyes lighting up with laughter. "So, what are the others up to anyway? I thought they'd be here by now."

"Who knows," Lancelot mused, almost uninterested. "Our beloved commander is probably in his tent get ready for our next mission."

"Gods, we just return from a mission and the man all ready thinks to send us on another one!" Gawain tried to sound upset.

"Just a few more months, brother, and it'll all just be a bad dream," Lancelot smiled.

Gawain turned and tapped Bors on the shoulder. "You've not said hardly anything this whole time, what's wrong with you, eh?"

Lancelot clapped Bors' other shoulder. "The man's lovestruck, can't you see?"

It was true, for Bors had been watching the new barmaid since they arrived. It was refreshing to see a new, pretty face among all the used and washed-up wenchs. This woman had spunk to her; he saw that when she fought back at the drunkard earlier.

The auburn haired barmaid returned and set her tray on the table as she passed out the knights' ale and bowls of stew. Standing erect and wiping her brow, she pushed her losse hair back from her face.

"Is there anything else I can get you, knights?" the woman asked.

"Yes, there is," Bors said, and the woman looked directly at the bald man. "Please tell me your name."

**End, 'Six.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

**Seven**

Vanora wanted to open her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Somehow, she felt as is she knew this man, these men, that she knew them before. Whether it was in the present or past life, she did not know. All the question in her mind was resolved the moment another man stepped through the tavern door. He was tall, leaned muscled, broad shouldered. His face might have been handsome when he was younger, but years of hardships had melted away that faction. His nose was long and slightly curved at the end. His eyes were dark, clouded with many thoughts. She couldn't take her eyes off the older man's face, for a familiar scar ran from his right eyebrow to his cheek.

A few other men around her age and then some entered the tavern after him. She knew now, deep down inside, that she recognized these men. The older man's gaze shifted about the room until his eyes stared into her soul. He took a few steps forward in her direction, his comrades all watching in confusion and awe.

"It can't be," the man spoke, finally standing before her.

The men, now she counted as five, watched the two intently, waiting for someone to say something more. The woman choked up, her eyes nearly welling with tears.

"Vanora?" the older man uttered.

Vanora's eyes widened as brown orbs watched dark ones. "Dagonet."

Suddenly, Vanora's lithe form began to sway with uncertainty as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. All eyes were on her as she collapsed into Dagonet's strong arms.

Sighing heavily, Vanora shook her head slightly as she came around. She wiped her face over with her fingers and again through her hair. Opening her eyes, she saw Dagonet standing beside her. She gasped as she sat up, as if she had just seen a ghost. She was in her room and there were no others beside she and he.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. I asked one of the other girls where your hut was and I brought you here," Dagonet replied, smiling warmly.

Vanora looked up at him, returning the smile.

"Dagonet," she said, embracing him. "It's been so long."

"Ten years," Dagonet added. "Far too long, little one."

Vanora chuckled as she sat back again, taking in full view of him. "I'm not so young anymore. I grew up a long time ago. I had to, surviving on my own."

Dagonet's head dropped. "You work in a tavern? Of course you do, you need to make a living."

"Some living," Vanora said, standing. "I've been working in taverns since I was fifteen. It's nothing new to me."

"I'm so sorry, Vanora," he said.

"Don't be, Dagonet. You did what you had to do and so did I," she replied, still keeping up her smile. She hugged him again. "I'm just so glad to see you. I've missed you, big brother."

"The others are waiting outside," Dagonet said. "How would you like to go see your other long lost brothers, little one?"

Vanora took a short amount of time to clean herself and freshen up. She washed her feet, hands, and face until they ashy look was gone from her skin, revealing the natural beauty beneath. She ran her small comb through her auburn colored hair and blew out a sigh. It had been ten years since she had seen them all, not counting her brief encounter with them in the tavern. Vanora was not afraid to see them again, but overjoyed.

Venturing from her hut into the warm air of midsummer, Vanora shielded her eyes from the sun. Her eyes welled with tears, but she did not cry. They were all there, all seven of the boys now grown into men. Her eyes studied each of them before they noticed her presence. How much each man had changed, yet the simalarities from their youthhood was uncanny.

Galahad was the first to see Vanora as she exited her hut. He still had his boyishly good looking features that seemed to serve him well. His hair was a bit longer than she last remembered, and his face was more broad and strong. She had almost forgotten who they were now; they were knights. Joyous laughter arose from the men as they approached Vanora. Her eyes were bright and filled with tears as she first embraced Galahad, the youngest of them all. Then, she found herself in the arms of Gawain and Arthur and Lancelot.

"How much you've all changed!" she said.

"You've changed, too, little sister!" Dagonet grinned as he watched her greet the others.

When Vanora met with Tristan, the quiet, almost serene knight, she stopped. On his forearm was his beloved hawk, Illiana.

"That's a beautiful hawk you've got there," Vanora mused.

"She's missed you too," Tristan replied from behind strands of dark hair.

Vanora smiled to him again, slowly stroking the hawk's ruffled feathers as Tristan had showed her all those years ago. Memories flooded back into her mind. Though it was only a short period of time she had known them all, it seemed like an eternity.

The last knight, a bear of a man, approached Vanora. He was about the same height as she, bald, and stocky built. His body was like one big muscle. She remembered him clearly now from the tavern earlier.

"You were the loud one in the tavern earlier," Vanora teased.

Bors looked upon her with a serious expression. "And now, I'm lost for words."

"It's good to see you again, Bors," Vanora replied.

Bors managed a smile and nodded to her, for he did not know if she wanted him to hug her or not. Knowing that he wouldn't make the first move, Vanora wrapped her arms around the burly man's shoulders and embraced him tightly. As she released her grip, their eyes met momentarily. Vanora pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder and out of her face as she turned back to the group.

"What shall we do now that we're all together again?" Arthur, now tall and handsome in his commander's clothing, wondered.

"Are we still on leave, Arthur?" Lancelot cocked an eyebrow.

"Until further notice," Arthur answered, his green gaze was stunning.

"I guess I can take the rest of the day off; the others can manage without me this once," Vanora said.

"What do you suggest?" Galahad asked.

"Why not let Vanora decide?" Gawain chimed in.

She thought about it for a moment and smiled when she had an idea. At that same moment, Bors, who had slipped away from the group, rode up on his charger.

Vanora's eyes lit up and she replied, "You read my mind, Bors."

"Last one buys the first round tonight?" Bors suggested.

"You're on," Lancelot was the first to step up to any challenge. "You will not win, my friend."

"I've won the past three times, kid, nothing knew this time," Bors said.

Dagonet laughed. "There is something knew this time, though, a woman among the men."

The others averted their gaze to where Vanora all ready sat upon an unsaddled horse. She smiled proudly, not a sign of worry within her golden brown eyes.

"What was that, Bors?" Vanora said. "I think I heard something. it's the sound of a frustrated man buying rounds for all his good chums!"

Vanora was not about to be fair at this game, for she knew none of the others would've either. She kicked at her mare's flanks and sent her into a full cantar. The others found their horses that were grazing nearby and mounted; they needed no saddles as they followed in hot pursuit Vanora and Bors who had all ready received their one and only head start.

**End, 'Seven.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

_P.S.: I'm not following the story in KA completely. It's true in the time period I've set, Bors and Vanora couldn't have 11 children. Therefore, they're not. Hope that cleared some stuff up._

**Eight**

The knights and Vanora stopped once they reached the oceans of grass upon rolling hills of majestic beauty. It was like a scene from a fairytale. Rollings hills with great green pastures of Father Earth reached up towards the serenity of Mother Sky. The lands seemed so pure, so untouched by the hands of Men. Why couldn't it always be this way?

"It's hard to believe that beyond our safe haven here there is war looming," Galahad said, gazing at the glorious blue sky.

"The poisons of war have just not reached Hadrian's Wall yet," Gawain replied.

"You shouldn't talk that way in front of Vanora," Dagonet minded the long-haired knight.

"Why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't they? Isn't it what we are all thinking at one time or another?" Vanora wondered, standing up for the other two knights.

"It's just something I'd rather not think about," Lancelot spoke. "We don't bloody have to talk about it on our time off, do we?"

Bors said, "Lancelot's right, let's just forget about that sort of stuff while we can. I'd much rather enjoy the view and the company."

His eyes ran over Vanora, making her cheeks flush slightly. The burly, bald man cocked his head back and grinned.

As the others started and tended to the fire back in town, Vanora took up a seat beside Arthur. She hadn't spoken much with him last time they met, so she figured she owed it to the both of them to pick up on a lost conversation. She folded her knees under her long dress and wrapped her arms around herself. The weather was fair enough, but a slight chill was amidst in the aura of the setting sun. The knight was quiet, his dark green gaze in the distance as he sat in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Vanora asked, pushing her hair back from her face in the blowing wind.

"Better times, times away from here and now," Arthur replied.

"I think we all could relate to that," Vanora replied, watching the others in the distance. "We don't belong to this land anymore."

"Everything's lost its innocence. You wouldn't believe how refreshing it is to see otherwise, a blossuming flower, a new child being born. That may be the last innocence in this world," he replied, sighing.

"There is still good in the world, Arthur," she said. "You and your knights doing what's right, helping others in need."

"Yes, but, for a price," Arthur's eyes flashed towards her. "We are bound to our duties, bound to Roman rule. My knights are free-spirited and pay no heed to any God. They do what they must to survive; this little solitude from the crumbling world I can give them is paradise to us all."

Vanora lay her hand on his forearm. "The others would follow you no matter what, Arthur. I've seen the way they are around you. They love you and would do anything you asked of them."

"To me it's not enough," Arthur snapped sorely. "I am their commander, their leader, but what can I offer them besides pain or death?"

Vanora stood and looked down at the green-eyed knight.

"Compassion," she whispered in reply. "That is enough for anyone."

As Vanora walked away from Arthur, she was suddenly shaken by the fear in his eyes and words. Something stabbed at the pit of her stomach. It was the thought that these knights, her friends, could ride into a battle and none could return. She suddenly felt small, like the child that lived deep inside her soul. She suddenly felt cold, like a shriveled up body, dead on the ground.

The knights had dispersed into the far corners of town, probably to the taverns, Vanora reflected. She wandered to where Dagonet's quarters were, hoping that at least he would be in. Crickets played their strainful tunes in the tall grasses as the night life greeted darkness with open arms. The mellow look of the orange sun set comfortably behind the mountains to the east.

Low candle light flickered behind the curtained window of the small hut. Vanora entered and quietly shut the door behind her. She wanted to laugh at herself for not being as strong as she usually is, but found she could not. Her eyes had been opened to a whole different aspect of human life and she was frightened.

"Dagonet?" she called out.

No answer.

Vanora ventured over to one of the two beds that sat in the corner of the room. Beside the bed was a small stand with a single candle on it. The bed was still made, the covers neatly draped over the pillow. Vanora lay down as she watched the flickering light on the stand. She would just wait here for Dagonet to return. She didn't want to go anywhere else.

A short time passed as Vanora gradually fell into a light slumber. She was physically exhausted from working seven days a week; she was mentally exhausted from her sudden fear attack. She hummed to herself, a slow song, that lulled her into sleep.

The door of the hut slowly opened and closed again. Vanora's eyes fluttered open and she sat up halfway, leaning on her left arm.

"Dagonet?" she whispered.

The figure stepped forward into the candlelight. Vanora was surprised to see Bors, not Dagonet, standing before her. He set his things on the ground against the wall that he carried and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Vanora wondered.

"This is my place. Mine and Dagonet's," Bors replied. "What are you doing here?"

She sat up. "I was waiting for Dagonet to come back. I'm sorry."

Vanora stood and began walking to the door. Bors touched her shoulder lightly, turning her to see her face better.

"Have you been crying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who's done something to you, I'll kill him!"

Vanora grappled his large arm and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that, Bors, but thank you just the same."

"Then, what is it?" he asked her.

She blew out a sigh and looked up at him.

"I was just feeling a little worried about everything we all talked about today. I'm worried about all you. What if next time you don't come back?" she said.

"We'll come back. We always come back," he assured.

"I'm afraid I'll be left alone again, like all those years ago. I don't want to lose you again, not any of you," she replied, a tear running down her cheek.

Bors wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a light embrace, allowing her to sob into his chest. She folded her arms around his thick neck, as if she wouldn't let go for anything. Her body trembled against his, though her skin was warm to the touch.

She looked up at him, her light brown eyes glazed over with tears. He stroked her high cheekbones with his thumbs. His hands were calloused with ten years of war scars, but his touch was light and soft. Vanora closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder, melting into him.

He picked her up with the greatest of ease, as if he was picking up a child. She was light in his strong arms as he carried her over to the bed. She let out a soft moan as she allowed her aching body to take in the pleasures of a large, soft, warm bed. Bors backed away, turning to leave, when she caught his hand. Her deep gaze peered up at him; he gulped, wondering if her golden orbs could see into his soul.

"Don't go," she said. "Stay with me, please."

She turned onto one of her sides, placing one hand behind her towards Bors. He gulped hard again as he took her hand in his and lay down beside her. Vanora smiled contently, turning over again and closing her eyes. She felt safe having Bors near her. Bors licked his fingers and put out the dying flame of the single candle on the stand beside the bed.

**End, 'Eight.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

_P.S.: I'm not following the story in KA completely. It's true in the time period I've set, Bors and Vanora couldn't have 11 children. Therefore, they're not. Hope that cleared some stuff up._

**Nine**

Dagonet made his way back to his hut after a night of poppycock with his fellow knights. It was all fun and games until someone got hurt, that someone being the poor sap that had picked a fight with Lancelot. He had claimed the knight had been cheating at a game of cards. Dagonet, being the only one in the entire tavern not half-drunk, was the peacekeeper. Then, he high-tailed it before all hell could break loose.

The broad-shouldered knight hadn't seen his usual drinking partner all night. Bors was not one to miss a good drink or wench. He also hadn't seen Vanora since that afternoon. He figured she must've went home early as exhausted as she was.

The moon hung low in the raven night sky. It was well past twilight and more close to dawn hours. The stars had began to fade from their broadway show alignment, only leaving their golden stardust behind. The knight was as exhausted as nature was and would be glad to sleep in his bed, even if only a few hours. Opening the door to the hut, Dagonet figured Bors must have all ready gone to bed if he was here. The candle was burnt out and no light surfaced in the black room. Shuffling slowly to the table, Dagonet managed to get the short wick of the candle burning. His dark eyes had been on the flame for a moment, but began to drift left as something caught his eye.

His gaze slowly moved over the two forms in one of the beds. He stood more erectly from his hunched form. On the other side of the large body belonging to Bors, was Vanora. The burly man's arm was around her waist, and her hand was upon his. His face was so close to her that if she were turn onto her other side, their lips would be kissing.

Dagonet silently sat on the spare bed, still staring at the two sleeping forms across the way. A feeling arose inside of him, one he could not completely decypher. He knew it was not jealously, for he loved Vanora only like a brother would love his sister. Somehow, though, he felt enraged about this underminding engagement between the innocent Vanora and the sultry Bors.

The sun called to the sleeping surroundings from over the mountaintops. It's warm rays kept the icy chill from the lands. Vanora stretched one of her arms outward as she yawned. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes, straining them even, believing that her body did not wish to wake. She felt Bors' strong arm over her stomach and she smiled to herself. He hadn't left her all through the night. As she turned to face the sleeping man, Vanora saw another figure sitting on the bed across from them. Surprised, the young woman shot upright, nearly knocking Bors from the bed as she did. The bald man sleepily sat up and looked where Vanora was looking.

"Dagonet," Vanora managed to utter.

The older knight was sitting perfectly straight, his large hands placed on his knees. His eyes were tired, as if he hadn't slept at all yet. They seemed to look right through the two, yet he made no move to speak.

Rubbing his eyes, Bors quickly sat up and repeated, "Dagonet."

Vanora removed herself from the bed, as finally did Bors. Dagonet slowly rose to meet their same height, though his height was superior to theirs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dagonet asked coldly.

"Nothing happened, I swear it," Bors said.

"Damn right nothing did. I've been watching over you both all night making sure of that," Dagonet replied.

"Dagonet, stop it," Vanora said, but he ignored her.

The tall knight was face-to-face with Bors now.

"Do you want to take this outside, Dagonet?" Bors huffed toward him.

Dagonet shoved the bear-like man. "After you."

Worried now, Vanora followed the two knights from the hut. The two shoved one another back and forth a few times, Vanora took powerless to stop them. She stayed back in slight horror.

"What do you think you are doing with her, Bors?" Dagonet shouted. "She's like our sister!"

"That doesn't make her our sister. In case you haven't noticed, that was a long time ago. We grew up. She grew up!" Bors retorted angrily.

Dagonet raised his mighty fist and cracked Bors across the jaw, sending Vanora to let out a small cry. Bors regained his footing and continued to circle with Dagonet. By then, the commotion had aroused others, who nosily poked their heads out from their quarters.

"That doesn't give you the right to treat Vanora as one of your common wench girls!" Dagonet spat back.

Bors struck Dagonet across the chin and followed up with a blow to the stomach.

"The truth is that you don't want her to know anything! You want her to be a little girl forever!" Bors shouted. "Well, the truth is, my friend, Vanora is a woman. She is a woman free to make her own choices!"

As the two started at one another again, they suddenly were met with a blade between their faces. They paused and promptly turned to see Vanora holding a short sword between them.

"I always knew this would come in handy one of these days. Just didn't think it would be for you two," Vanora said sternly. "Listen to me, both of you, and listen good. I will not stand by and watch you kill each other over something like me."

She turned to the questioning Dagonet with her eyes.

"Dagonet, I appreciate the love you show me as a brother figure. You were always my best friend...when we were children. Times have changed. Bors is right; we have all grown up and changed. Nothing happened between us last night, and nothing would have had you been there or not," she said. "I am old enough to make my own choices. I am not a prize to be won!"

With that last echoing note, Vanora dropped the sword at their feet. Before she let either of them speak out, she turned and stormed past Arthur and the rest of the knights who had been watching. Vanora didn't need to explain anything to anybody. She _was_ a free woman.

Later that day, Vanora had resumed her busting of tables at the tavern. The place was more crowded than ever, for a group of Roman guards were passing through town on their way back to Rome. They were in high demand to be served, so naturally, Vanora was quite occupied. She had seen the other knights one by one fall into the tavern as well. She was sure they all knew of the situation that had occured between her, Dagonet, and Bors, but kept to their own business. She wished Dagonet would have done that for once. She knew he loved her as dearly as she loved him, but it didn't make up for her harsh actions towards she and Bors.

"I'll be right with you, love," she said to a patron as she served ale to another.

One of the Romans shouted to her across from the room, "Come on, woman, we haven't got all day! Get over here now!"

Vanora stood and turned in their direction, answering, "Why don't you come over here!"

Then, Vanora went about her business. The gray-eyed Roman snarled under his breath. He had heard that somewhere before, or perhaps lived it.

He said to his square-faced comrade, "Perhaps this little wench will need a bit of talking to. She doesn't seem to have any manners for authority like figures such as ourselves."

The comrade joined into a deep, hearty. chuckle with him. The gray-eyed Roman kept his eagle eye fixed upon the auburn hair barmaid the entire time as he gulped down his ale.

**End, 'Nine.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

_P.S.: I'm not following the story in KA completely. It's true in the time period I've set, Bors and Vanora couldn't have 11 children. Therefore, they're not. Hope that cleared some stuff up._

**Ten **_(Warning: Some intense situations included in this chapter)_

Bors and Dagonet had been trying to catch Vanora's attention all night. Both of them wanted to apologize to her for their misbehaving, but all times she ignored them. She went about serving the other men in the tavern. She made a mental note to stay away from the corner where Lancelot was playing cards with a group of Romans. Last time things got out of hand when the dark-haird knight was caught red-handed with an extra pair of aces. It was a rowdy bunch, but she learned to live with it.

Between rounds and breaks, Vanora watched the others knights, never letting her eyes catch Bors or Dagonet's. Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan were playing a game of knife throwing. Gawain wasn't getting much of a score, since his hands were full with the two barmaids he had on his lap. Galahad tossed a dagger and missed the board completely. Tristan, with an apple in his hand, stepped up and threw a dagger at the one all ready stuck in the board. The blade hit the hilt of the dagger Gawain had last thrown.

"Tristan, how do you do that?" Gawain asked.

The scout took a bite of his apple and then pointed. "I am for the middle."

Vanora had to chuckle at that remark. She casually made her way over to the three to try her luck, when a Roman guard crossed his legs, preventing her from walking through.

"Hey, darlin', wanna go home with a real man tonight?" the brown-eyed Roman asked cockily.

"I'll let you know when I see one," Vanora replied.

With that, she raised her skirts slightly and stepped over the man's legs. The other men around him snickered as he was rejected. The Roman happened to be sitting near Bors. When he grabbed ahold of Vanora's arm, Bors was ready to pounce on him, but paused when he saw Vanora taking care of the problem herself.

"Sorry, sir, but this woman is not for sale," Vanora said, shaking her arm away defiantly. "Perhaps you will find something more suitable in a whorehouse."

The Roman sat back with his comrades and chuckled heatilly in his half-drunken state. "I thought that's where I was," he mumbled as he drank.

When she finally made it to where the trio, Vanora blew the hair from her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"So, you want a real challenger to show you how it's done?" Vanora said, smiling.

Galahad took a few paces forward and handed her a small dagger. He stepped aside and crossed his arms over his chest as he, Gawain, and Tristan, watched her in amazement.

"Don't hurt yourself, Vanora," Gawain chuckled. "You sure you know how to use that thing?"

The young woman didn't answer. She barely aimed her shot as she released the knife. She smiled proudly as the blade hit the hilt of the second dagger, head on. Gawain and Galahad clapped as Tristan shrugged and continued to eat his fruit.

"Again!" Galahad cried.

Vanora shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, loves, back to work for me."

The remainder of the night was about the same. Vanora busted tables, served drunken fools, and spoke with the knights whenever she had a minute or two. Most of the patrons, including the knights had left the tavern around two in the morning. Vanora and a few other barmaids were left to clean up the mess.

"I don't see why we should even bother," a blonde haired girl said. "Why clean when it'll be just as bad tomarrow night?"

Vanora finished cleaning the tables as she looked up at her. "I'd rather clean the filth than walk in it the next day."

A middle-aged woman with cropped black hair chimed in on the conversation. "Did you two see those handsome knights that were in here tonight?"

The blonde girl giggled. "I did so. Who could miss them? Which one did you like, Mary-Anne?"

The black haired woman called Mary-Anne replied, "I like that big brute, you know, the short, bald, husky one. He's like a big teddy bear that you could cuddle up with all night."

Vanora slammed down on one of the tables, making it look like it was just from moving a chair by it. She had heard enough all ready.

"Let's just finish up so we can go home, ok?" Vanora said.

The other two women exchanged amused glances and finished up their work.

Vanora was the last one to leave, for she was the one that had to lock up the tavern every night to ensure drunkards or thieves wouldn't break in and steal the liquor. Folding the key into her dress pocket, Vanora drew her hood over her head. She wrapped herself tightly in her cloak, for the night was rather chilly.

The night was calm and motionless, for all the world seemed to be deep in a peaceful slumber. It would've been completely black outside, save for the milky moonlight in the deep sky. The silence was so great, it was almost deafening. Vanora didn't mind quietness after such a night at the tavern, but it was almost too quiet for her as she made her way to her hut. Once she made it to the road, Vanora was glad to hear her own footsteps again. She kept her ears open and her eyes peeled. She was more afraid of being attacked by a wolf that occasionally made their way into town than anything.

Suddenly, Vanora swore she heard another set of footprints. They were heavier than her light ones, so it caused her to freeze and listen intently. The wind blew quietly around her and she did not hear anything else. Her gaze peered ahead, knowing that she was almost home to her hut, and she would be safe behind locked doors. She continued on at a quicker pace, but not so fast as to cause attention to herself if there was something out there.

She shivered, chills running down her spine as she looked back behind her once more. As she turned back around, she ran smack dab into another person. Her first instinct was to scream, but she was silence by a large man over her mouth. The person, who should could tell was a man, grabbed her around her mid-section. Eyes darting frantically around her as she struggled, Vanora was met by two more forms. She peered up at the man before her as his gray eyes stared coldly back at her. Those eyes, she thought. She remembered those piercing, devil eyes.

The man that held her grabbed her face and turned her gaze towards him. "Hello there, darlin'."

Vanora continued to struggle, but the man had a strong grip on her. She looked back at the gray-eyed man and his square-face companion. The man moved inward, his face directly before hers.

"A Roman official comes to no wench," he snarled. "The wench comes to me."

Tears welled in Vanora's eyes, for she remembered these men now. They had been the Romans she and the other had ridden with over ten years ago. She suddenly realized how serious the situation had truly become.

Vanora stomped on the foot of the Roman behind her, and shoved her way past the gray-eyed man. She managed to gain a few paces and let out a cry for help before she was tackled to the ground. She was flipped over, as the gray-eyed man was upon her. The others two held down her legs and arms, the one keeping her silent as well. The Roman began to tear at her dressings, while forcing his knee between her legs to open them.

"I've waited ten years to pay you back, wench, ten long years," the man whispered in her ear.

Tears streamed down Vanora's cheeks as she lay helpless in the hands of three rapists.

"Redemption, my dear," he added, slapping her across the face.

As Vanora lay there with her eyes shut tight, she felt the weight on her arms and legs removed. As she re-opened her eyes, she saw a figure standing over them. The gray-eyed Roman didn't have the chance to make a move as the other figure embedded a sword into the Roman's back. Vanora was shaking as she watched the gray-eyed man die on top of her.

"Vanora," a familiar voice said, rolling the dead man away from her.

The young woman was sobbing as she peered up into the face of Bors. He wrapped her cloak around her and took her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she wept.

"Shh, it's all right, now, I've got you," Bors tried to calm her down as she cried into his chest. "Everything will be all right now, I've got you."

**End, 'Ten.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

_P.S.: I'm not following the story in KA completely. It's true in the time period I've set, Bors and Vanora couldn't have 11 children. Therefore, they're not. Hope that cleared some stuff up._

**Eleven**

As Bors quickly carried Vanora to her hut, she clung to his neck. He leaned his ear inward toward her lips.

"Don't tell the others," Vanora pleaded quietly. "Don't tell the others."

Bors gulped hard at her request. That was the first thing he thought to do was to tell the others. He knew he should have, but at Vanora's plea, he found he could not now.

Laying Vanora gently on her bed, Bors went back to the door and made sure it was locked. Then, he went to the window and closed the curtain. Returning to Vanora, he knelt by her bedside. She had curled herself into a tight ball. Her dress was ripped all up one side, revealingone whitethigh. Bors reached over and tried to pull her cloak over her more, but Vanora recoiled. He jumped back at her sudden movement. Her body was still shaking as her eyes watched him curiously.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Why did this happen to me? I've been running from the past as long as I can remember, and somehow, it has still caught up with me."

Bors knew how she felt, not exactly, but close enough.

"My past is not something I can be proud of either. Many things have happened, that I wish hadn't," he spoke softly, trying to calm her. "But, the one thing I will never regret...is the day I met you."

Vanora choked down her sobs and took deep breaths as she looked up at him. She didn't say anything as Bors continued.

"I've loved you since the day I met you. When we left I thought I'd never see you again, and then when I did, I thought I had died and gone to heaven," Bors said.

Vanora let on a small smile, her glossy brown eyes shining in the candelight. She laid her head by Bors' rough cheek. He slowly brought his hand up and caressed her hair and fallen tears away. She closed her eyes and moved her head to his chest as she listened to the sound of his breathing and heartbeat.

"I'm going to sing to you, little one," the knight whispered. "Maybe then it will chase away any demon dreams."

She nodded absentmindedly in reply, still listening to him closely. He sang:

"Land of bear and land of eagle,

Land that gave us birth and blessing,

Land that calls us ever homeward,

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, we will go home,

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home, singing our song,

We will go home across the mountains..."

Vanora reopened her eyes and tilted her head inward. She brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it lightly. He turned and faced her, his eyes tracing her beautiful face over and over again.

"You make me feel like home is not so far away. I feel safe with you. I feel protected with you. I feel loved by you," she whispered, her slender fingers lightly tracing Bors' bottom lip. "You've rekindled hope in me. Hope I thought I'd never know again."

Vanora drew back, tugging on the knight's hand to come and join her on the bed. He was hesitant at first, but reluctantly laid down beside her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Bors whispered.

She pressed herself against the burly man. He felt his manhood stiffen at her first touch.

"You could only heal me. Make love to me, Bors," Vanora replied.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I do," she answered. "Make love to me."

Bors could think of nothing he would rather do more, than to succumb to his beautiful's woman command.

When dawn came, Bors and Vanora awoke, still in one another's embrace. Vanora loved the way she melted into him, and his arms fit securely around her, protecting her. Brown orbs locked with dark ones and she smiled cutely toward him.

"What will we tell the others...about us?" Bors wondered.

She traced his cheekbone with her finger. "Why tell them anything? What business of theirs is it what you and I do behind closed doors?"

"They will suspect something."

"What if they do? I'm not ashamed, are you?"

"No. Never. It's just..."

"You're afraid of how Dagonet would react?"

"I remember all too well what happened last time he saw us together, though that time nothing happened. I love him like a brother, and he loves me like his little sister."

"He's trying to protect you. I would have done the same."

"What? From you?" she laughed, tweaking his nose and laughing.

He growled playfully at her and tickled her sides. He kissed her on the nose as she continued to giggle uncontrolably. They both sighed deeply and kissed passionately.

"You're not working today," Bors said, nuzzling at her ear. "Or anyday after that. At least not in this town. Come with me, with the knights, when we leave."

"Will we be all right, do you think?" she wondered.

"Without a doubt, my woman," Bors replied, grinning.

He peered down at Vanora, who's smile had grown wide. She squealed with delight and hugged and kissed him over and over again. This was the happiest Bors had seen her in a long time, and he would continue to try to make her happy.

_One Month Later_

Vanora moved through the bustling crowd as she served the men drinks. They thanked and complimented her. The other serving girls were a little loose towards their visitors, but no one made her feel like she needed to be the same way. Actually, Vanora felt respected in this new town. She had traveled here with Dagonet and Bors and the knights when they left for home. Hadrian's Wall would now be her home as well.

It had been difficult keeping her love affair with Bors a secret when they traveled to Hadrian's Wall. They were careful to wait until after the others were drunk and passed out before Bors stole her away to a secluded part of the forest. Beautiful thoughts flooded the young woman's mind as she remembered how they made love each night under the stars. Around the men, Bors was rowdy and out-spoken, but under the cover of night, he was gentle and romantic with her.

It was hard not to watch her lover as she worked, for his eyes never strayed from watching her. It was becomer more and more difficult to keep this secret of their love affair from the others, but most of all, Dagonet. Bors wanted to tell the knight straight out, but she wouldn't allow it. Vanora knew that she would be the one to tell him. It was only right.

Vanora wasn't the only person noticing how Bors watched her. Galahad and Gawain were watching the whole scene from the opposite side of the courtyard.

"So, what's up woth Bors and Vanora?" Galahad wondered.

"What do you mean?" Gawain said uninterested as he was more focused with the girl on his lap.

"I mean look at the way they keep looking at one another," Galahad replied.

"So?" the long-haired knight answered. "What's your point?"

Galahad punched him on the shoulder to get his full attention. Gawain let the barmaid slip off his lap as he turned to Galahad.

"I mean she's never looked at me like that," Galahad said.

Gawain laughed. "No woman has ever looked at you anyway."

"You're not helping," Galahad said with a sigh. "Do you think Dagonet knows?"

"Whatever it is, it's none of my business," Gawain said, drinking some ale.

Lancelot had overheard the entire conversation and decided to drop in.

"Well, I for one love making things my business," the dark haired knight grinned.

"What's the matter, Lancelot? All done cheating at your card game all ready?" Gawain raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, it's no fun taking money from losers that don't know their right hand from their left," he replied, sitting beside the two.

"So, what. Either do you," Galahad commented.

Gawain practically spit out his ale as he laughed. Lancelot glared at Galahad but decided to let it go, just this once. Vanora was making her rounds with the ale pitcher.

"Here's my chance to poke my nose where it doesn't belong," Lancelot mused. "Vanora!"

The auburn haired woman smiled as she approached the three knights.

"Hello, boys," she said. "Can I refill you mugs for you?"

Lancelot nudged the youngest knight and said, "Galahad has something to ask you."

Galahad's eyes widened as Vanora looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Galahad?" she asked prettily.

"Um...ahh..." the knight began. "I was just wondering how you are doing."

Lancelot groaned and rolled his eyes at his companion.

"He was wondering what's going on with you and Bors," Lancelot unexpectantly chimed in.

Caught off guard by the statment, Vanora at first didn't know how to respond. Had the two of them been so obvious?

"What do you mean?" she managed to say.

"I've seen the way you've been acting around him. I was just curious to know if you've fucked him yet or not," Lancelot spoke outright.

A gasp came from the other two knights and Vanora. Angrily, she slammed the pitcher down on the table and raised her fist to Lancelot, slugging him hard across the cheek. The force knocked the knight backward.

"Lancelot, I don't know how you could say something like that to me. What do you take me for, a common wench!" she stayed strong. "My personal life is none of your business!"

As she stormed away, Lancelot sat up and grinned slightly.

"I think that answers your question, Galahad," Lancelot rebounded, adding, "She wants me."

Gawain and Galahad exchanged glances and laughed at Lancelot getting punched by Vanora. It definitely served him right.

Vanora finished working her shift as if nothing had occured. Truthfully, though, she was terrified inside. She knew most of the others knew something was going on between she and Bors now because of her overreaction. She was glad Dagonet hadn't been there that night. She knew she had to tell him before someone else did.

"Tell me what happened earlier tonight," Bors said, holding Vanora behind the safety of the walls of her hut.

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm sorry," she said, sighing. "They know about us now because of my stupid overreaction to Lancelot's rude questions. I have to tell Dagonet before one of them do."

Bors nodded. "All right, but not tonight, ok?"

Vanora smiled faintly and laid her head on her lover's chest.

"There's something else, too," she said. "Something I wanted to wait to tell you until I was sure of it myself. Something I want to tell you now before we reveal ourselves to the rest of the outside world."

Bors didn't motion, but only listened to her words.

"I'm pregnant," Vanora said.

She looked up at Bors, who's eyes widened with curiosity and excitement.

"A baby? We're going to have a son?" Bors asked in disbelief.

"Or daughter," Vanora corrected. "Is that all right?"

"Of course it's bloody all right; I'm going to be a father!" he shouted.

Vanora laughed out loud as Bors laid his head on her stomach, as if expecting a baby's kick.

**End, 'Eleven.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

_P.S.: I'm not following the story in KA completely. It's true in the time period I've set, Bors and Vanora couldn't have 11 children. Therefore, they're not. Hope that cleared some stuff up._

**Twelve**

Vanora made her way to Dagonet's place. Today was going to be the day. She would tell him everything, about Bors and the baby, and the fact he was going to be like an uncle. He and the other knights were the closest she had ever had to brothers, and she hoped they all would be like uncles to her and Bors' child.

Along the way she spotted newly bloomed bluebells. She stopped on the hillside to pick some. She brought the flowers to her button nose and inhaled their fresh beauty.

"Vanora!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her as she finished picking flowers.

She didn't need to turn as she knew who it was. A moment later Lancelot was by her side.

"Vanora, finally caught up with you," Lancelot gasped. "You walk fast for a woman."

"A woman must learn to walk fast to keep rogue men like you at a distance," she replied, not looking up. "You forget, I'm still angry with you."

Grasping the stems of the bluebells she had plucked from the Earth, Vanora stood and began walking again. Lancelot folded his hands behind his back and smiled inwardly as he followed her.

"I've come to apologize, you see," he said.

Vanora let out a laugh. "You apologize? That's a first. I've never known you to apologize for anything."

He laid his hand on her shoulder; she stubbornly stopped.

"Well, I'm apologizing to you, Vanora. It was wrong what I said to you the other night," Lancelot admitted. "Can you forgive me?"

Her light brown eyes met his deep, dark orbs. He flashed his famous grin that often had ten women swooning at the sight of him. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"How can I say no to that face?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"You can't. I'm simply irresistible, I'm afraid," he said cockily.

She poked him in the chest as he embraced her like a brother would his sister.

"Don't push it," she smiled in return.

"Where are you off to, then, this morning?" Lancelot wondered, walking alongside her.

"I'm going to see Dagonet. I have something to discuss with him."

"Oh?"

"Privately."

"A woman's mind has many rooms; some of which are never to be entered."

"Poetry?"

"Lancelot."

Vanora laughed openly. "I should have known."

"I'll leave you to your business then," the knight said.

Vanora watched him until he was out of sight. Lancelot was always so confident and sure of himself. Sometimes he was even an arrogant and downright cocky bastard. He always knew what to say or how to react, though. She wished she could always be like that.

The sun rose high and plastered the lands with its milky warmth and goodness. One could hardly tell that the land was more than anything innocent. In a way, the lands were like people. It carried the sins and scars that all people did. It was like an open book; one that could be read or destroyed. Vanora silently wondered if the lands knew of her past sins.

Once she arrived at Dagonet's hut, she was warmly greeted by his presence. He had been outside chopping up wood when she came. He lowered his axe and set it into a tree stump. Wiping his hands on his pants, he approached Vanora and embraced her tightly.

"It's good to see you, Vanora. I haven't seen you a few days; been keeping yourself busy at the tavern?" Dagonet wondered.

"More or less," she nervously smiled.

"Been keeping Lancelot and the others out of trouble, then?" he asked.

"I don't think any amount of anything could keep any of them out of trouble," Vanora replied.

Vanora felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't because of her pregnancy, but because she was suddenly stricken with a case of fright. She wasn't afraid to tell Dagonet of her and Bors' affair. She was more afraid of losing his respect and trust. After all, she had not been truthful to him since they met again. Slowly, she sat down as Dagonet fetched them some tea. She smiled and took the small mug in her hands.

"So, what brings you here today?" Dagonet asked, sitting beside her.

Not knowing how to began or finish what she had to say, Vanora decided just to tell him everything straight out.

"Dagonet, I've been meaning to tell you some things for some time, but it's never been right until now," she sucked in air and continued. "I love you as my brother, so I wanted you to know before any of the others did. Bors and I are in love. I didn't realize how much he cared for me until one night over a month ago when we were still at the other town. Some Romans tried to have their way with me, but Bors ended up killing them first. It was then we had our first sexual encounter. Since then, we've been together many times."

A strange look of betrayal and disbelief crossed the older man's face as he listened.

"I'm so sorry, Dag, I never meant to lie to you," her voice and eyes pleaded. "Bors wanted to come to you the first time, but I wouldn't let him. I told him that I needed to tell you; you had the right to hear it from only me."

The knight sighed deeply and shook his head slightly.

"I'm not angry with you, Vanora. I've had a feeling that something had been going on," he said, taking her face into his hands. "But, you should have told me sooner."

"I know," she answered. "I promise not to lie to you again, Uncle Dagonet..."

His grey eyes widened as he searched her glowing face. She placed his large hand on her stomach. It was then he understood.

"You're pregnant, too?" he asked. "You are no longer like my little sister; you're all grown up."

Vanora ran her slender fingers down the ancient scar on his cheek and placed her palm on his face.

"I will always be your little sister," Vanora said, smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

That night the news had spread to the entire town about Vanora and Bors. The other knights were told by Bors with a round of ales. When Vanora only drank water, the knights suspected something; she was always a drinking woman.

"Here, here, to the happy parents!" Gawain raised his goblet to the others. "May this not be your first and last child!"

The other knights raised their drinks to that.

"Of course not! We're planning on an even twelve!" Bors gleamed.

"Twelve? Well, dear lover, you may have to go without me," Vanora replied with a laugh.

Galahad leaned inward. "So, when will you have the baby, Vanora?"

She placed her hands on her belly. "Well, it's all ready been a month, so in eight more."

"Nine months! Glad I wasn't born a woman!" Gawain chuckled.

"Me too," Lancelot grinned. "You'd make one ugly woman!"

The long-haired knight punched Lancelot on the shoulder.

"You'll make one ugly man after I hit you with my axe," he retorted playfully.

Vanora's laughter was the loudest over the others'.

"I think you've bruised his ego now, Gawain," Vanora made a pouty lip towards Lancelot.

She was the first to notice quiet Arthur watching the group from a distance.

"Arthur!" she shouted. "Come join us!"

The group was still having their giggling fit as the Commander approached them. When they saw the deadly serious look upon his masculine face, they quickly quieted.

"Arthur, what is it?" Dagonet asked.

"My brothers in arms, I regret that I must be the bearer of bad news on this joyous occaison," Arthur began.

"Then keep your bearings and don't let this joyous occaision come to an end!" Lancelot suggested.

Arthur shot his first knight a glance and he quieted once again. Vanora watched the green-eyed man with fear in her thoughts, for she knew what he was about to say.

**End, 'Twelve.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

**Thirteen**

Arthur stood perfectly erect, not allowing himself to slouch in the least. His green eyes held a sense of saddness, but never fear. Vanora held her hands over her growing belly and tried to prepare herself for the worst.

"Knights, we have new orders. Eat and sleep well tonight. Be prepared, for we leave at dawn," Arthur finally said.

Gawain spit out his drink and Lancelot looked upon his commander in disbelief. Galahad, half-drunk, only laughed, believing that it must be some sort of sick joke. The others, including Vanora, knew he was dead serious.

"New orders?" Galahad asked. "We just got home! What new orders?"

"I don't issue orders, I just follow them," Arthur eyed him up curiously.

"Nobody told you to follow them," Lancelot said, never looking away from Arthur.

"I follow them because it is my duty," Arthur answered.

"So are we!" Lancelot added. "You owe something to us, me and the men. It's our lives we've laid on the line for you for the past ten years! What do we have to show for it?"

"I ride into battle whether any of you join me or not. I do not force you into any man's war. I only ask that you will consider it," Arthur replied. "I do not ask you to follow me, Lancelot."

The knights were left both stunned and speechless. Arthur put on his dutiful face, one that was expressionless.

"Are you with me, knights?" Arthur asked sternly.

As each one reluctantly agreed, Vanora looked up at Bors, who had not yet said anything. He rubbed the stuble on his chin with his forefingers as he gazed down at his pregnant lover. When she could not find her voice, Vanora allowed her pleading eyes to speak for her. The burly man hugged her shoulders and kissed her atop the head, as tears began streaming down her face.

"I am with you," Bors declared. "Can't let you go alone, you'll all get yourselves killed without me."

Without a word to any of them, Vanora stood and began walking away. Bors immediately followed her, but was stopped by Dagonet.

"Let her go, Bors, she just needs to be alone for a while," the gray-eyed knight said.

"She's been alone most of her life, and now we're leaving her again. I'm going to her while I still can," Bors replied, brushing past his friend.

Vanora was all ready half-way back to their hut when Bors caught up with her.

"Vanora," he said, grabbing her arm lightly.

She pulled away. "I'm not speaking with you!"

She entered the hut and tried to close the door on him. It didn't take much for Bors to regain entry.

"Go away, Bors! Leave me alone!" she cried.

He chuckled lightly. "That's a bit difficult, love, considering you're living with me in my hut!"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"I can't even get a few words in without you snapping back at me."

"What is there to say! You're leaving tomarrow; all of you are leaving tomarrow."

"It is our job as knights, Vanora."

"And, I am your lover, carrying your child! What am I supposed to do all the months you all are gone? Sit home and knit! I have to support our family because it's obvious you're not going to!"

Bors grabbed ahold of her and held her in his arms tightly.

"Now, see here, Vanora! I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, but I do! You knew from the moment you met me that I would someday be a knight and have to follow Rome's rule."

"You don't even believe in the Roman rule," Vanora huffed, blowing her auburn hair from her eyes.

"I believe in the men. I believe in Arthur," he answered thoughtfully.

Vanora turned in his embrace to face him. Her eyes still welled with tears, but she was strong enough to hold them back now.

"Is there anything else you believe in, Bors?" she whispered.

He took a step towards her. Her presence was stimulating and intoxicating.

"I believe in this..." he said, kissing her. Then, he moved one hand to her stomach. "And, I believe in this."

Wrapping her arms around Bors, Vanora lay her head on his chest. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Bors caressed her hair lightly. His hand ran from her hair down the length of her backside over and over again, comforting her.

When dawn came, it was unusually warm and sunny, though one couldn't tell by the sorrowful looks upon everyone's faces. It was especially difficult for Vanora, though she wouldn't allow herself to cry as she bade farewell to each individual knight.

"It's ten years ago, all over again, isn't it?" Galahad put on his best happy face as Vanora kissed him on the cheek.

"We will hurry home," Lancelot grinned. "Especially if we know you're homemade cooking is here waiting for us."

She patted the dark-haired knight on both shoulders.

"Just get home, Lancelot," she said.

Dagonet and Bors were last in line, as they had been last time they parted ways with her. It was a sudden rush of reality that really hit Vanora like an arrow. They were leaving this time, not as boys, but as Knights. She embraced Dagonet.

"We will return to you soon, little sister," Dagonet promised.

"Just remember to bring back my lover with you, too, all right?" Vanora whispered.

When her eyes met Bors, Vanora could no longer hold in all her tears. He held her tenderly, stroking her hair and back as he had done the previous night.

"It'll be all right, my strong woman," Bors coaxed. "I'll be back in no time."

He placed his hand over her stomach.

"Little Jana or Augustus will meet their father when he returns," he added.

"Jana or Augustus?" Vanora smiled hopefully.

"Well, I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet," he chuckled lightly.

"I love you, Bors. Return to me," Vanora embraced him one last time.

"Always," he replied.

Bors mounted his faithful black steed and walked in line with the others. Vanora waited until all seven of the knights were out if sight before she collapsed to her knees and wept.

**End, 'Thirteen'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

**Fourteen**

Bors turned around on his heel just as another Woad came at him. He thrusted his short blades upwards, cutting the blue colored man across the face. The Woad grunted and collapsed to the ground. Galahad, who managed to mount his horse again, rode past Bors and pulled the burly man onto the back of his steed. Not having a long distance weapon such as a bow and arrow, or even a sword for fighting, Bors was vulnerable with just his chosen weapon, knuckle dusters. As Galahad wheeled about and directed his horse towards a group of Woads, Bors leaped off, landing on the enemy, belly first.

The two Woads he landed on were instantly wounded bythe weapons on his fists. Bors quickly stood as the other three Woads charged at him. He ducked as one swung his blunt blade toward him, and stabbed him in the back. The other two Woads tried to force Bors down as a team, but failed when Bors surprised them by dropping to his knees and impailing them both in the sides.

Lancelot was holding off the enemy with great ease as he cut them down one by one. His twin blades rested easily in the palms of his hands. A skilled, double-handed warrior, he could wield both swords in a consecutive motion without any trouble at all.

Arrows began raining down up the small group of Sarmatian knights. Lancelot struggled to see where Tristan was, but the scout had his hands full. Then, he noticed Bors had a free hand for the moment.

"Bors!" Lancelot shouted. "Archers!"

Bors nodded, immediately knowing what to do. He was a skilled hand-to-hand combat fighter, but he also had great accuracy when it came to shooting an arrow from a Sarmatian longbow.

Nocking his two arrows, Bors pulled back the string and released them into the surrounding trees. He continued doing this, taking all the Woad archers down in a matter of minutes. He grunted with satisfaction as he lowered the bow and exchanged it for his knuckle dusters once again.

The Woads looked as if they were beginning their retreat. Bors stood proudly, raising his fists into the air and yelling a war cry. Suddenly, an arrow struck his side. He looked up at a half-dead Woad, who was crouching nearby, just as the blue devil managed to release another arrow before he died. The arrow struck Bors in the chest with such a blow that it knocked him off his feet.

Laying on the ground now, he struggled to remove the first arrow from his side. He did it with little satisfaction, as the arrow tip broke off, still impailed with his skin. He cried out in pain and frustration as he wrapped his hands around the arrow stuck in his chest.

"No, Bors! Don't pull it out!" he heard Dagonet cry from a short distance away.

The knight barely heard his friend's words, for his own own screaming drowned out Dagonet. The blood was draining so quickly from his body that Bors didn't have the strength the yank the arrow from himself. A shadow passed over him, blocking out the sun from his vision. A Woad raised his weapon high and brought it down with one swift, solid movement.

"NOOOO!" Vanora screamed as she awoke in bed.

She lay back down an instant later, weeping, as another woman rushed to her side.

"Vanora? Vanora!" the woman tried to grab ahold of her flailing arms.

"Bors! Bors!" Vanora sobbed. "He's dead! I saw...I saw him killed!"

The raven-haired woman, who had been watching over Vanora during her pregnancy, embraced the young woman tightly.

"He's fine, Vanora. It was only a dream. Everything'll be fine," she hushed.

Vanora continued to wail and sob for half an hour, before finally calming herself down again. The woman acting as her nurse told her she must take care of herself and rest. Vanora was nearly eight months along now, and stress could cause birth complications. Sleep? How could she sleep? She had dreamt of Bors' death nearly every night since he left her side. Or, when she wasn't dreaming about his death, she dreamt of her child being born stillborn.

Her fingers traced the outline of her huge belly. How she longed for Bors to take her in his arms again. How she longed for him to place a hand or his head on her stomach and speak to the life inside of her.

A commotion outside drew Vanora to the door. She stepped into the light of the early evening as other patrons from town gathered. Mary, her raven-haired nursemaid passed out of the crowd and came to her.

"What's going on?" Vanora asked.

Mary smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"They're back, Vanora. The knight have returned!" Mary replied.

Vanora's heart leapt as she waddled from the hut and into the open where the knights could see her. Her prayers had come true; they had returned to her. Bors had returned to her. Her hands folded across her stomach, as each handsome knight came into view.

Dagonet was the first to see Vanora standing off to the side. He dismounted and quickly took her into a loving embrace.

"Dagonet!" she cried happily, a tear streaming down her face. "Gods be praised! You're all right!"

The broad-shouldered knight held her, yet did not say anything. Vanora didn't look back up at him, because her eyes searched for her beloved Bors among her other brave friends. The other knights dismounted and escaped the overbearing crowd. When the crowd subsided somewhat, she had a better look at the knights. It was then Vanora noticed that there were only six of them, including Dagonet.

Her light brown eyes looked over the others and then looked back to Dagonet for an answer. As Arthur stepped forward, a sad expression on his face, Vanora's heart sank.

"Where's Bors, Arthur? Where is my lover and the father of my child?" her voice began to break.

The knights all exchanged sad and worried glances. It was now that she fully understood.

"I'm sorry," Arthur managed to say.

Vanora shouted a curse word toward the commander as she physically attacked him out of grief.

"No! No! No! No!" she cried, beating Arthur about the chest.

He stood there taking her punches, until Dagonet tried to control her by pulling her away. She broke from his grasp and stood in front of Arthur, her face soaked with tears. Her knees weakened beneath her as she collapsed onto the ground. Her face was buried in her hands as she continued to wail and sob uncontrolably.

Arthur crouched beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She peered into his green gaze.

"What happened?" she hiccuped.

"He died bravely in battle, Vanora," Arthur claimed.

She gave him a deadly look.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"One of the enemy charged at him and they both tumbled off a cliff into the river valley below," Lancelot answered from behind Arthur.

"He landed in a river? Then, he could still be alive!" Vanora hoped.

"We scouted the area in and down the river, but the current thrashed so...no one could've survived the fall and then the river's current afterwards," Arthur added. "I'm sorry."

Vanora stood defiantly. "I'd don't believe you that Bors is dead. I just can't believe that. I won't believe that."

"Vanora," Dagonet started.

"No! I love him and I'm carrying his child! I won't believe he's dead!" she suddenly exhaled sharply.

Vanora looked down as a gush of warm water trickled down her legs and made a puddle around her feet on the ground. Her water had broke.

**End, 'Fourteen.'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

**Fifteen**

Dagonet caught Vanora before she fell backward, in shock of her water breaking. The others made way for him to carry her back inside her hut. He lay her down on the bed; she cried out as her first contractions began. The knights were all at the door, watching in amazement. They were in as much shock as Vanora had been. The nursemaid made her way through the door.

"Wait outside, all of you!" she told them.

She placed a hand on Dagonet, who still stood by Vanora's bedside.

"She'll be all right, Dagonet. I'll take care of her," the raven-haired woman called Mary said. "There's nothing more you can do; just wait outside, please."

Dagonet looked from Vanora to the woman and nodded. He reluctantly joined the others outside as the nursemaid shut the door and returned to assisting Vanora in her pregnancy.

Outside, Dagonet and the others were anxiously awaiting any news on Vanora. They fidgeted and paced back and forth. It was as if they, themselves, were each a father awaiting the birth of their own children.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Galahad asked.

"I don't know, I've never had a baby before!" Lancelot replied.

"You having a baby, Lancelot? I'd pay to see that," Tristan mused quietly.

"A fine time to be making jokes, Tristan!" Lancelot cried.

"That's enough from all of you," Arthur chimed in. "Vanora'll will make it; she's strong."

"Well, so was Bors, and I don't see him standing here with us now," Dagonet whispered.

A brief silence fell between the men. Dagonet hadn't been the only one who had thought about Bors in the midst of all this. It was his child Vanora was carrying, and he wasn't even here to greet his son or daughter as he or she came into the world.

Some time later, Vanora was finally fully dialated and began pushing.

"Come on, Vanora, push!" the nursemaid said.

"No, I can't!" Vanora cried. "I can't, not without Bors!"

"You have to deliver now!" the nursemaid replied.

Vanora bellowed out a long, angry cry as she pushed again and again.

"Here it comes! Here it comes, Vanora! Push!"

She pushed one last time and her body released the baby into the nursemaid's hands.

"It's a boy!"

Vanora smiled exhaustingly as she felt more contractions. She placed a hand over her belly and felt more movement within her. Realizing that Vanora did carry one, but two babies, the nursemaid called in another woman to tend to the first child as she again helped Vanora.

The knights listened as the cry of one baby was heard. Somehow they felt relieved, but again they were worried when Vanora began to scream again. Two or so minutes later, a second cry was heard. The knights gathered around the door as the raven-haired nursemaid exiting the hut and shut the door behind her.

"Well? How are they?" Dagonet quickly asked.

"The twins are fine," she replied with a faint smile.

For the first time in his life, Lancelot was choked up.

"Twins," he repeated. "And, Vanora? How is she?"

The nursemaid frowned slightly and blew out a sigh.

"She is very weak right now. The bleeding has stopped, but it seems like she hasn't the will to live," the woman answered. "It's like she's giving up hope."

"Can we see her?" Gawain wondered.

The woman nodded and allowed the knights to enter. They quietly crossed the room and stood around the bed. Vanora looked so peaceful, they didn't wish to wake her quite yet.

"The babies?" Dagonet asked the two other women.

The raven-haired woman carried the two children over to the knight, placing one in each of his strong arms.

"A boy and a girl," she noted to him. "She hasn't named them yet."

The others watched with wide eyes as Dagonet knelt beside Vanora, the babies nestled against his chest.

"Vanora," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open as her gaze was upon he and the twins. Her face was pale and her eyes zestless. Even in her weakened state, though, she looked like a radiant beauty.

"Look at your babies," Dagonet said.

She reached out her arms; he lay the sleeping infants beside her. Vanora kissed both on the head and rested her head back on her pillow.

"Augustus and Jana," she spoke softly. "Twice blessed and twice cursed."

Dagonet lowered his gaze for a moment and raised it again to meet her light brown orbs. He took her hand in his, kissed it, and caressed it softly against his rugged face. Her finger traced the scar that extended from his eye to his mid-cheek.

"You'll be all right, Vanora," he promised.

Before he could say anything else, she asked, "When will you burn a pyre for Bors?"

"When you are better," he answered.

"Tomarrow," she said.

"But, Vanora--"

"Tomarrow, Dagonet. Our children will see what their father sacrificed for his family."

**End, 'Fifteen,'**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**

**(Sorry this is a short chapter. The next one is the final chapter.)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: A Woman Among Men_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Summary: Where did Vanora come from? How do she and the knights meet? How did she meet Bors and fall in love with him? This is their untold tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't anything, etc, except for any orginal characters and this story._

_Feedback: Yes, please._

_To All the Reviewers: Thank you; your feedback is much appreciated._

**Sixteen**

Each knight stood in a semi-circle around a small mound of burning wood and Earth. Their hands clasped the hilts of their sword the stood erect in the ground before them. Their legs were somewhat spread so the blade of each sword was exactly between them and in front of their feet. The knights' held their head high, in spite of the circumstances.

Arthur had just finished speaking a few good words about their fallen brother, Bors. Memories dating back to boyhood flooded the minds of the knights, as well as Vanora, who stood nearby. Her arms held the two small bundles of her twins, Augustus and Jana. The small infants opened their brown eyes wide enough to watch the pyre that burned for their father.

After he finished speaking, he asked, "Would anyone else like to say anything?"

The others bowed their heads, and that said enough. As they departed, each man through a bit of dirt on the pyre.

"Good journey, old friend," each one uttered as they passed by.

Dagonet looked back at Vanora.

"Are you coming?" he asked her.

She raised her gaze and smiled faintly. She had been holding her head high and holding back her tears.

"I'll just stay here for a little while, Dag," she replied.

"I understand," Dagonet said. "Would you like me to take the children back with me?"

She shook her head. "No, I'd like to spend some time alone with them and their Papa."

Dagonet departed and Vanora blew out a sigh. She stood before the grave, who's fire was slowly dying down. Augustus cooed quietly and caught her hair in his hand. Jana, the smaller twin, was fast asleep in Vanora's right arm.

She sighed again as she peered down at the single knuckle duster that had been recovered. She sort of laughed at the weapon that lay there.

"Always have to have your fun, even in the next life," Vanora whispered. "Just don't hurt anyone too much, ok?"

Jana awoke with a startling cry, which immediately made Augustus cry. Vanora hushed the two as she turned around and sat on a nearby log. Augustus wasn't hungry like Jana; he was merely crying for the sake of crying. He quieted and drifted off to sleep as his sister drank from Vanora's breast.

After the daughter had had her fill, she nestled against her mother's chest and fell asleep once again. Vanora carefully stood with the twins and began walking toward the road that lead to their hut. As she passed the burnt out pyre at Bors' grave, something peculiar caught her eye. Her head snapped toward the foot of the grave. Where there had been only one knuckle duster sitting there moments before, now sat two.

Vanora's eyes glanced around her surroundings, yet she saw nothing.

"I could swear there was only one weapon there before," she muttered, dumbfounded.

Sighing and shaking her head, she thought, "It was just my mind playing tricks on me again. It must have been there all along."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her:

"A bloody funeral for a man who isn't dead, now that's depressing!"

Vanora whipped around so fast that she almost dropped the babies. There, on the log she had just ventured from, sat Bors. His devilish smile crept across his slightly cut-up and bruised face.

"Bors," Vanora said in disbelief.

He stood and walked toward her with open arms.

"I have come home across the mountains..." he said, finally noticing the infants in her arms.

He studied her belly, which had flattened out mostly since she had given birth. Tears welled within his swollen eyes. Vanora was so happy that she could even express them in words. Bors embraced all three of them lovingly.

"The others all thought you were dead, but I kept hoping and praying," her voice broke. "How did you make it back?"

Bors closed his eyes for a moment and blew out a sigh. He stroked her long, auburn colored hair tenderly.

"I just kept thinking about you and the baby," he answered.

"Babies," Vanora corrected, showing him their children. "We have twins, Bors. Our little Augustus and Jana."

Bors kissed each baby on his or her head. Then, he pressed his lips to Vanora's, engaging in a long, deserving, passionate kiss.

"You keep that up, and you'll get her pregnant again," a comical voice came.

The two broke their kiss and looked up to see Lancelot standing there.

"Well, who told you to bloody look!" was Bors' reply.

Vanora chuckled softly as Lancelot and Bors embraced one another in a brotherly fasion.

"I thought you were dead, you son-of-a-bitch!" Lancelot punched him on the shoulder.

"Please, Lancelot," Vanora said. "The babies."

"Aww, they can't bloody understand what he said!" Bors said, kissing the boy and girl on the head again.

Lancelot laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, I suppose I should head back first and prepare the others for your very belated return," Lancelot said.

"Naw, we'll go together!" Bors decided. "I'd like to see the looks on their faces when they see I've come back from the dead!"

Shaking his head, Lancelot walked on, leaving the two alone for a moment more.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Vanora looked into his eyes.

"I love you, my woman," Bors replied, kissing her forehead.

Augustus and Jana whimpered slightly. Bors peered down at them.

"And, I love you," he said to Jana, then added to Augustus, "And, you, too!"

Wrapping his arm around Vanora's shoulder, Bors smiled toward her and said, "Come on, let's go home."

As the couple turned and head down the road that lead home, Vanora sang sweetly to their children:

"Land of bear, and land of eagle,

Land that gave us birth and blessing,

Land that calls us ever homeward,

We've finally come home,

Over the mountains..."

**The End**.

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
